Research
__NOWYSIWYG__ Research is the main key in advancing your civilization. To start researching all you need to do is construct an Academy and assign citizens to study there. There are four lines of research you can study: , , and . Each research takes a certain amount of research points to be completed. You can also read a detailed description of each technology by clicking on the above links. After building your Academy and assign your citizens to become scientists, you will accumulate research points over time (one research point per hour per scientist, assuming you do not have Corruption in the city). Certain achievements in Science help increase the potential amount of research points per scientist. When you have enough points to complete a research, your research adviser will turn yellow. Click on the adviser and you should be able to apply the points you have generated to a un-researched item, gaining its ability. The Research Adviser can inform you of how many research points you currently have accumulated, and the amount per hour you are generating. The more scientists you have working, the faster you generate points, and apply the points to new researches. Research points A research point or is a unit of measure used in the Academies to determine when you can learn a research. : 1''' scientist produces per hour, without any other researches to change this ratio. Researches that affect research points per hour There are some researches in the research line, which increase the amount of produced per hour: * Paper increases the number of produced per hour by '''2%. This means each scientist will produce per hour. * Ink increases the number of produced per hour by an additional 4%. ** This is cumulative with Paper, meaning that each scientist will now produce per hour. * Mechanical Pen increases the number of produced per hour by an additional 8%. ** This is cumulative with Paper and Ink, meaning that each scientist will now produce per hour. * Finally, when you reach the Scientific Future's, you gain another 2% or per scientist per hour, for each level researched. Premium items that affect research points per hour Potion of Wisdom is an Ikariam Plus item that will increase ALL of your Academy's research production in all of your towns by 20% for various lengths of time for a cost of , while it lasts. Governments that affect research points per hour * Democracy will gain you an additional per hour, for every cultural good you have, this is how many Museum spots have been filled. ** While under Xenocracy you will gain an additional per hour, for every cultural good you have, this is how many Museum spots have been filled. * Technocracy will gain you an additional 5%, or , per scientists per hour. ** While under Xenocracy you will gain an additional 2.5%, or , per scientists per hour. * Theocracy will make you lose 5%, or , per scientists per hour. ** While under Xenocracy you will lose 2.5%, or , per scientists per hour. Research Costs To help decide which researches are quicker to research, here are the researches and their costs next to each other. These charts do not take into account any prerequisite research, that may be needed before certain researches can be learned. Normal Researches = |-| Futures Research = |-| Futures (Possible) Research = *Research